


A Cold Night

by Shonnyterra



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Just some general Percy thoughts, Kissing, Playful banters between the two, Thought Projection, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shonnyterra/pseuds/Shonnyterra
Summary: During the down time after the defeat of the Chroma Conclave, Percy and Vex spend a bit of time in Whitestone on a cold, winter night. There are thoughts, embraces, and worries shared between each other and their banter is entirely playful. The two have some comfortable downtime before their future endeavors.





	A Cold Night

“Hey, it’s cold outside. At least wear a jacket.”

The snow drifts down upon the mountainside, shimmering in the cresting sundown and revealing the mountainous landscape behind the blooming city of Whitestone. Vex approaches from behind Percy, who observes the multitudes of people preparing themselves for the upcoming Winter’s Crest festival. The two had gone quiet for the last little while, both pondering what the upcoming encounter with all of Vox Machina will be like.

Vex’ahlia allows her fingers to wander across the length of Percy’s forearm to take his hand in hers gently. Fingers locked, eyes pressed forward, the two sit in silence for a few extra moments. They don’t add any commentary between each other, but the sunlight reflects against their gazes. It’s a tender moment, all before Percy angles his view down to his fiancée and very recently claimed wife. Vex raises a brow to him, as if her words are stone and concrete… which in most cases, they are.

“You do know I lived in Whitestone for many years, the weather does not bother me as it does you.” Percy presses a small pat to her hand.

“You do know I am just looking out for you, darling. Sometimes, I wonder if you think you’re invincible or something.” A chuckle rolls off Vex’s tongue as she catches Percy release a laugh.

“Gods no, don’t ever think that I believe I am invincible. As soon as I believe that inconceivable thought, I will truly be a mad man.” Percy shakes his head, leaning in to face Vex quietly.

“If that’s true, then let’s go inside. I’m starting to get cold, and the bed is by far a much better place than here. Don’t you agree?” Vex’s words do their best to pierce through Percy’s cynical mind.

There is a deep sigh from Percy, and without a single extra motion, Vex winks in victory while guiding her husband to bed. The two had been sharing their bed more often now than they ever had. Percy still wasn’t used to being such a lucky man. He passed through the veil of death a handful of times, and Scanlan leaving had reminded him of how truly lucky he was. Sometimes he continued to question when death would come back for him, or the limitations of the human condition. All that contemplation and understanding brought him to a solidified sense of purpose and understanding that tasks given to you needed to be thought out, explained, and experimented on to bring result.

Percy’s mind, for the past year, was all consumed by creation, production, and busy purpose. He took the mantle Cassandra was forced into for so long, and it very quickly became exhausting. And although it was quite a bit of pressure, Vex’ahlia made the pressure easier to bare with. And that provided a different kind of satisfaction and purpose. She was his focus, his quarry as she might call it. Standing by her, supporting her endeavours, and providing her the tools to such success gave Percy even more purpose than being a council member in Whitestone.

Closing the distance to the bed from Percy’s lingering thoughts, Vex reaches up to cradle the shape of his jaw. She could tell Percy’s thoughts were scattered, and she finds herself patting his cheeks endearingly.

“Darling, you are thinking again. Remember? Less thinking in the bedroom and more “after talk” time.” Vex’ahalia had a way with words, and Percy is ever charmed by her tone.

“Thinking isn’t always a bad thing, especially not when it is important.” Percy’s hands fasten across her clothed hips.

“Important? What could be so important?” Vex’s brows furrow slightly as she notices his expression tighten with a grin.

“Well… I was thinking about what we have gone through. What the last year has reminded me of, what hell and back we went through to get here. To get to _this_ very moment.” Percy’s hands inch her closer, as Vex’s fingers comb through his well-mannered hair.

“People talk about being lucky and being lucky to get where they are. But I question whether it’s luck at all.” Percy shakes his head slightly before peering at Vex again.

“Percy, if it isn’t luck, then have you become a believer in fate? You’re starting to sound like Vax.” Vex can’t withhold a few blinks at his comments.

“Ow, that is more of an insult than a compliment, dear.”

“That was the point but continue.”

Percy swallows hard as he hears that, but the sarcastic grin over Vex’s lips tell him she is continuing to find ways to tease him. It’s all fun and games, so he doesn’t take it hard at all.

“I’m saying that I- no we are past being lucky. Maybe it is fate, not that I ascribe to that simple explanation, but that I want to truly know what it is. What keeps us on this earth so long, what wants us alive? Even after a year, we are able to stand here… for all that we have been through.” Percy’s lips tighten as he thinks of the hell they went through.

“If we are asking these questions, then why not ask what keeps us from dying? I’m surprised you didn’t go straight to morbid thoughts. Percy, is that you?” Vex teasingly rests her hand across his forehead.

Percy finds himself laughing past the fake frown, but he closes the distance to ease their foreheads together. Vex continues chuckling but easily softens to their bodies get closer together. That moment of blissful silence comes back to them as they stand against one another, emanating serenity and peace between them. Through it all, they can simply be together and happy.

“All I am saying is that I want to stay lucky, or fate-touched. We have worked damn hard to get here, and I want it to be worth it. Not that we couldn’t work harder or get a harder time, that is inevitable.” Percy murmurs towards Vex as his hands wind back into her own.

“I just want a break… and this year has been a break. I just want all of us to be happy, is that too much to ask for, Percy?” Vex lowers her nose back onto his own as they feel the gentle, cool breeze through their windows.

“I think we can… I think we can be happy for now. It isn’t too much to ask for a few more days of bliss.” Percy eases her knuckles up to his lips to rest a gentle kiss over them.

“You hear that all you fucking gods and fates? Let us be happy and not having to kill any fucking demons or devils!” Vex shakes her enclosed fist towards the ceiling, looking back to Percy as his expression stays smiling but softer as she speaks.

“Hush now, you know fate will change to drop every demon and devil upon us. Or they will just make us work even harder to avoid the next contract or fuck over that karma has designated to us.” Percy uses their clasped hands to roughly block her lips from saying any more.

The smile concealed behind Vex’s mouth is wide, and Percy keeps his smile tight and small. The two chuckle behind their closed or blocked lips, and Vex lowers her hand to leave no obstacle between Percy and herself. Vex needs the openness so she can ease a long, endearing kiss to his forehead with a hum leaving Percy’s lips. The gesture calms Percy, it reminds Percy that Vex is his focus and that time with her is more precious than anything else. Percy can’t lose her and Vex knows that she is of much more value to him than he is to her… at least, he thinks she knows that.

Percy inhales deeply, causing Vex to inch away and observe him quietly. The two stay hand in hand once again, their windows part way open to invite the chilled air through their room. They inhale the tingling air and causing both to shiver momentarily as the cold air gets to them more than they thought.

“Okay, window closed. I can’t handle that much cold.” Vex releases their handhold to hurriedly close each of the windows in their shared bedroom.

Percy starts making his way towards the door before Vex clears her throat, a clear indication as to Percy making a wrong choice. Percy glances over his shoulder, adjusting his glasses with a raised brow. Vex doesn’t say a word, and instead, taps her bare foot against the cold and solid floor. It isn’t until Vex does the finger motion that Percy approaches her again.

“And where do you think you are going?” Vex raises her hand to grasp his collar, gently folding it back.

“You do understand it is the evening, I do have…” Percy pauses when Vex starts opening his buttoned top.

“Yes, Percival? Were you saying something that was pertaining to you taking a night off? Or was it something else?” Vex continues to look blissfully unaware, as if her words were _actually_ genuine.

“I do have things to attend to, but I can’t quite remember what I need to be attending to… like my thoughts were stolen from me by a fey touched or something.” Percy fidgets with his hands, unable to figure out what to do right now as Vex begins undressing him.

“Fey touched? Percy, have you gone to the Feywild again without me? You need to contain your curiosities.” Vex’s nimble fingers slip one button after another until his lightly scarred chest is shown to her.

Vex combs her soft fingers over the span of Percy’s pale, lean body while her head tilts to the side ever so gently. Percy can’t help but swallow as he shakes his head slightly.

“My curiosities and priorities have changed… I suppose I will take the night off. How does that sound to you, dear?” Percy shrugs off his shirt for Vex’s eyes to wander back up to his own.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, darling. Now, shall we?” Vex takes back Percy’s hand into her own, guiding him over towards the freshly made bed.

Percy and Vex both knew the dent they would make in it, consummating a good day of philosophical talks and work days that included hunting, and negotiating. The two embraced these next few days of peace and took advantage of their time alone, without the prying eyes of Vox Machina around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! Please let me know what you all think and I'm still pretty new to writing fanfiction like this, but practice makes perfect!


End file.
